The Morphology Core will provide comprehensive morphologic procedures and analyses for the 6 component Projects. All 6 component Projects will use .genetically defined and/or engineered mice that will require morphologic analyses. Thus, a core facility is needed to provide the highest quality, most efficient, and cost-effective morphologic services. By far, the most heavily used service of this Gore has been and will, be quantitative analyses of atherosclerotic lesions in the aorta and the innominate arteries of mice. However, a broad range of morphologic procedures are required by the 6 projects that include immunolabeling of tissues, labeling and analysis of cultured cells and isolated cells with fluorescent, probes for confocal microscopy, and histopathologic assessment of the aorta and innominate arteries, and in some cases other tissues, for the effects of gene manipulation in mice.